


Some Like It Hot

by ShipperificWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Gabriel and Castiel AU. Sam meets Gabriel working on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written for the 3 sentence ficathon! This time a Gabriel/Sam fic. Have fun and drop by the comments if you want to. And remember to check live journal for more bite sized multi fandom fanfiction from the 3 Sentence Ficathon

They stood on the elevator waiting for any signal of anybody wanting to enter the building.  
It seems that battling a demon that wanted to finish the business of killing the Novak family made them feel enough adrenaline, because the next moment he is kissing Gabriel rough against the elevators walls and touching him underneath his clothing, tasting and demanding more of a guy he just met.  
He is glad he sent Dean with the other brother, Gabriel is so much fun, it's not like his brother isn't probably doing the same to Castiel on the back of the Impala.


End file.
